


Opportunity

by kukkapuro



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, rape tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kukkapuro/pseuds/kukkapuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Celes’ story about what had happened between her and Ishimaru hadn’t been a lie? (Spoilers from chapters 1-3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware this fic is incredibly problematic. 
> 
> It is 100% hypothetical and I do not interpret this as what happened in canon.

“Last night... he suddenly came into my room. And then.... It’s difficult for me to say...”

 

...

 

“He... took photos... He said he’d show them to everyone if I didn't cooperate... I had no choice”

 

~oo~

 

It was night time. Celes had just finished getting ready for bed. Instead of her usual gothic Lolita dress, she was clad in a simple black night gown with red lace around the slightly low cut collar.

 

She liked the gown. It suited her, and it highlighted her natural curves in every possible way.

 

Celes was thinking. Thinking about the new incentive Monobear had planted for the remaining students. Money. No one else seemed to be tempted by it. She, being the Super High School Level Gambler, had naturally been thinking of ways to get her hands on it since the moment she first saw it in the gymnasium. There was only one way, of course: murdering one of her so called friends.

 

The doorbell rang, disrupting her thoughts and causing Celes to scowl. She walked to the door and peered out the key hole.

 

Standing in the hallway was Kiyotaka Ishimaru, or rather, Ishida, the combined personalities of Ishimaru and the late Mondo Oowada, who had been executed a few days ago for murdering Chihiro Fujisaki. Ishimaru, the Super High School Level Hall Monitor, was not someone whom she had expected to be at her door in the middle of the night. In fact, he was the last person she would have expected.

 

"Is there something I can help you with, Ishimaru?" She spoke gently as she opened the door, the typical sweet smile spreading upon her face.

 

Ishimaru nodded. "Yes, there is something I must discuss with you." He lowered his voice after looking from side to side. "Alone."

 

Celes raised a brow. This sure was...odd, wasn't it? What did Ishimaru want with her, anyway? They weren't close at all. She stepped aside. "Come in."

 

After closing the door behind him, Ishimaru glanced at her, his eyes fiery. "I need you to do something for me."

 

"Oh? And what would that something be?" Celes responded, her patience being tested. She was a bit aggravated that he had disrupted her at this hour.

 

He cleared his throat. "I need you to get Aniki for me." He stared at her, an insanely obsessive look in his red eyes.

 

Celes smirked, resisting the urge to laugh in his face. "You mean Alter Ego? Both you and Yamada are forbidden from seeing it." She paused. "What makes you think I'd be willing to do this without getting something in return?" Was he really that naive?

 

Ishimaru smirked. "Because if you don't... I'll blackmail you."

 

"Eh..? Blackmail me? I'm sorry, but how do you intend to do that?" She was confused. Did Ishimaru even know what he was talking about? He knew nothing about her secrets, so what exactly was he planning?

 

"You see, that is why I am here, actually." He reached into his uniform pocket and pulled out a digital camera. "I thought you would have known better than to open the door for someone this late at night." He chuckled.

 

Celes' eyes widened. "You..." She dropped the nice-girl facade. "HAH! Do you even know who you're dealing with? Retard! You can't just waltz in here and-"

 

He slapped his hand over her mouth. "Shut it! You're under my control now." He sounded rougher when he spoke - more like Oowada than Ishimaru. "Don't be so stupid."

 

She went silent, realizing the position she was in. Her own strength was no match compared to Ishimaru's. "Right." She knew where this was headed.

 

“And it won’t matter if you scream. No one will hear you.” Ishimaru said matter of factly, looking rather proud of himself as he removed his uniform jacket and neatly folded it.

 

Celes suppressed a smirk and thought to herself. She couldn’t believe Ishimaru was stupid enough to believe he could get away with doing this to her. She’d use this heinous situation for her own benefit.

 

Ishimaru looked down at her and was met with her usual poker face. He, then, starting at her cheek, ran his fingers along her soft skin, only stopping as he felt the lace of her nightgown at his fingertips.

 

She shivered at the feel of his touch on her skin. And, before she knew it, she had been pushed onto her bed. She didn't know why, but she was shaking. She didn't necessarily feel scared of Ishimaru since she knew he didn't have the balls for murder, but there was something nagging at her - a feeling of despair in her gut.

 

Celes was beginning to crack. As Ishimaru stepped in front of her helpless form, she heard herself let out a small whimper. He didn't seem to notice. He was too busy undoing his belt and setting up the camera.

 

Before too long, all Celes felt was pain. Pain as he gripped her hair tight and violated her in every way possible without remorse, and more pain as he rammed their bodies together, her desperate screams calling out to no one. Tears left her eyes and streamed down her cheeks as he slammed himself inside her, his fingernails grazing the skin of her back. She could feel her own blood streaming out of her body as he tore her to shreds.

 

Her hands were on his shoulders, trying, half numbly, to push him away from her. She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt so powerless. But, despite the pain, she reminded herself that this was an opportunity. This was all a game. A game that she would win.

 

Ishimaru’s grunts began to quicken, and she knew what was about to happen. Celes clenched her eyes shut before letting out a pained gasp as he shuddered, finishing inside of her with a loud groan.

 

It was over. The room fell silent aside from their heavy breathing. Almost immediately, a sweaty Ishimaru stood up and snapped one more photo of Celes on the bed before fixing his uniform.

 

Celes watched him look through the photos he’d taken of her with a grin on his face. Her crying had ceased, the tears now drying to her cheeks as she lay there, unable to move.  

 

Ishimaru put his uniform jacket back on and walked towards the door. "Remember what happens if you don't do as I say. I'll show these lovely photos to everyone else." He held up the digital camera and smirked. “Bring my Aniki to my room first thing in the morning, got it?”

 

She didn’t look at him, but nevertheless nodded.

 

He, feeling victorious, retreated out of the bedroom.

 

Once he was gone, Celes let out a soft laugh, "Eheheheheheh...."

 

Her lips pursed into a deadly smile. No, this wasn't a loss. This was an opportunity.

 

The game wasn't over yet.

 

With that cards that had just been dealt to her, she formed a plan.

 

A perfect plan, really.

 

Celes would win the game and take her revenge on Ishimaru while doing so.

 

After all, Celestia Ludenberg could never lose.

 

Kiyotaka Ishimaru was a dead man walking.


End file.
